Godzilla: An Age Unknown
by Emperor Sushi
Summary: With the recent events that had struck the world in 2014, what other things await us in the future? A new age is now beginning to rise and awaken from it's slumber, is humanity ready for this future that is coming?


Godzilla:

An Age Unknown

**August 3, 2015**

**San Francisco**

Hundreds upon hundreds of construction vehicles and machinery were at work as the sun was high in the sky, as the temperature was merely at 74 degrees Fahrenheit, as they not only were constructing new buildings but also removing large pieces of debris. Almost half of the city was roped off as every construction company possible cooperated with others to get rid of so many signs of a disaster that had only happened a year ago. Most of those in the general public at times talked about what had happened, remembering a strong 9.0 earthquake that had struck the region with a duration of almost 15 minutes, which resulted in the destruction that was being removed and rebuilt.

But while the world will always remember that day as the day a strong force of nature left a city in much ruin...others remember something more...something that had opened the door to something even more.

**August 18, 2015**

**Middle of Pacific Ocean**

An ocean liner was not looking too good as it could not escape a storm that it had entered, with the captain of the vessel keeping his crew calm and trying to keep the ship itself stable as powerful waves pounded it's sides. As the storm roared on and on, much larger waves began to appear from the sea, leaving the crew and even the passengers on board in complete awe. No one had ever seen such large waves like these in the Pacific, not even in the strongest of storms that happen every year. Suddenly the ship was struck with a strong thrusting force as the ship was moved to the left with greater force, with the situation not improving as another wave counter against the ship's direction and tilted it to the side.

The captain was about to take hold of his radio when he and his crew mates gazed at an awesome but horrifying sight that came into view before them ahead of the vessel. The ship didn't last much longer as it was ripped apart, down the middle in half as something large gave out a loud screeching cry, along with a giant claw that caused it's destruction as it began to sink into the depths.

**September 2, 2015**

**African Desert**

Walking along the seemingly dead and barren land of sand, a tribe warrior along with his young son quietly crept through the landscape as a hard gust of wind blew by them. As the continued on their walk through a territory they spotted a Baboon wandering by itself close to some dead trees as it searched for food, which brought a smile to both the warrior and his son as they kneeled downto keep their presence secret from it. The warrior then reached around to his back and produced a hand crafted bow and arrow that he had brought with him, for the sole purpose of aiming and trying to see if he could hit the Baboon. As he aimed at his target and pulled back on his weapon getting ready for the kill, the earth beneath them started to shake violently, scaring both them and the Baboon as it ran off with a loud, fear filled screech.

The warrior clutched his son tightly with his arm as the earth continued to shake with a strong force, with the ground now starting to bulge upward and cracking open the surface near them. The shaking continued for what seemed like an eternity until it finally came to a halt, but now before them, there was a large bulge that had broken through the surface of the earth, with what appeared to be many sharp like cones sticking out for what looked like many, many feet across and upward. The warrior let go of his child as he waved to him to stay back as he slowly approached the massive objects, observing them at how they resembled spikes in the shapes they're formed in. He walked up to one of the massive spikes as he then reached out to feel it and as he did so, the earth once again shook violently, causing the warrior to lose his balance as he stepped backwards.

He rejoined his son and hugged him close and tight, watching in total awe as the ground where the spikes were began to bulge upwards again. With a single thrust and burst that sounded like an eruption, the ground tore open and revealed to the two wild humans what the spikes belonged too. They were met with two massive and large eyes, accompanied with a horn on the front of the snout that it belonged too, it now became clear that this was the not only the owner of the spikes but the one that wore them on it's back. The large creature's mouth opened and let out a shattering roar, a roar so loud and sound breaking that as the man and his son retreated, the ground around them cracked from it.

**November 19, 2015**

**Amazon Rain Forest **

Construction works screamed in horror as they abandoned their machinery that they had been using to cut down and tear down trees within the forest, with fear as they continued their retreat as the growth around them started to move and shake. They could hear a loud and menacing hissing sort of sound as the plant life was being toppled by something even more destructive than their human machines. Suddenly a long and hair covered leg came from within the forest and landing on top of a bulldozer, crushing it and destroying it as it combusted it into flames.

The mysterious being continued to walk among the vegetation as a sudden series of strings of web like material came from high in the trees of the forest, enveloping many fleeing workers within a web. Some attempted to use razors or blades to cut free from the web, but it was no use as their blades could not slice the strong and resistant material. Other machinery were finally also crushed under another long and hairy leg, followed by another and another, until the total came to eight. The creature continued to let out a hissing and crackling sound as it continue to advance, as it then lowered the front of it's body and looked down at the prey before it, with it's multiple eyes that gave it an echoing view of it's surroundings.

Nothing could stop the creature as it then walked over the destroyed construction equipment and kept on going, venturing back into the forest from where it came, and pulling the web it had created to take with it it's prey.

**December 7, 2015**

**Island of the Infant, South Pacific**

It was a calm and silent night on the shores of the island as an elderly native of a now almost died out tribe set stones on the beach, placing them in a special pattern that was with a circle that he had drawn in the sand. As he placed the final stone in place, he bowed and stepped back to take a kneeling position in the middle of his circle, as the stones around him seemed to be in the shape of a curved cross.

The man stayed in his kneeled position for a few moments in silence with this hands together to his forehead as if in prayer. Not too long after a few more moments of his silence, he began to chant out loud.

"Mosura ya mosura, dongan kasakuyan indo muu, rusuto uiraandoa, hanba hanbamuyan, randa banunradan, tounjukanraa, kasaku yaanmu"

As he went on with his ancient chant, a gust of wind started to pass the island that his people have lived on for so many generations, and offered a smile as he then slowly looked up to the sky. Even as the wind became stronger for a moment, the man could only keep smiling as he himself knew too well that it was a sign of peace, a sign of more to come.

**December 7, 2015**

**Open Ocean-Off the Island of Hawaii**

The military base on the shore of one of the Hawaiian islands was already on high alert as they immediately dispatched two fighter jets into the air, being given the order to pursue an unknown target that had detected by the base's radar just moments ago. The jets increased in their speed as they were already far out to sea and were starting to approach their target, which they already confirmed was traveling at high speed, reaching close to about 350 miles per hour and still increasing slightly more. They finally able to get on both sides of the flying target as they slowly moved closer to get a visual on it, despite the fact that it was covered by the clouds as it traveled.

As one of the jets began to get closer and closer, he started to have a confused look on his face, lifting a hand to his helmet and close to his ear, feeling that he could hear a sound.

"Is that...singing?"

Suddenly the moving target shifted course and moved upward, with the jets in pursuit still as they also moved skyward but as they did so, the target moved downward swiftly. Both fighters changed their course as fast as they could until they were once again with their target, with them now right behind it and within visual distance. Due to it's rapid movement in an attempt to escape them, they were then given the order to fire at will as they were watching from their base's radar. Both aircraft then proceeded to launch missiles towards it, but once again it shifted off to the side as the missiles missed their target.

As both fighters were beginning to prepare for a second chance at launching at it, they were surprised by a sudden haze of what appeared to be shining dust that covered them both and causing them to lose sight of it. Things began to become even more complicated and outlandish as the base's radar kept on detecting the target, but it was now picking up what looked like a stranger sort of field that spread out in the corner of the radar. Within only three seconds after it was detected, the target along with the strange covering suddenly disappeared off the map. The military officials were at a loss, how could a large target suddenly just disappear without a trace on the radar map, it was impossible.

Both jets were ordered to return to base at once, and once they had returned and reported to the higher officers on their encounter, they examined images that had been taken from the jet's video capture cameras that they carried on the sides and in the front. Almost all of the images were fuzzy and could not be seen clearly, but one frame did catch the attention of those present in the examination room. They took that frame and began to analyze it, using the computer's enhancer to up the quality of the image. As the image came into a more higher definition of clarity for everyone present, they were all suddenly struck with awe as the image before them struck them with surprise. A wide spread dark object with a circle that contained rainbow coloration all around it, almost as if it were part of something more, something that was a living being.

A new age was beginning to awaken after many generations of being in silence, but what could this new age bring with it for humanity? The fate of the Earth was still undecided, but this new age had only just begun, because more is still unknown as they begin to rise up.


End file.
